One Shot Only
by leaf1
Summary: Love, pain, sadness, happiness, anger, regret, and more. Various people, various emotions. Each chapter a different tale. One shots.
1. Remember

--This is a companion piece to my story The Quest For Power located at: 

(especially if you've read Chapter 2 of The Quest For Power)

--Thanks to:Madziuda for beta-ing this piece!

~~~~

centerbRemember/center/b

"You betrayed me, Severus. Betrayal does not go unpunished by me."

Severus Snape, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Potions Master, lifted his head defiantly, ignoring the pain coursing through his body. Death Eaters milled around him, their ivory masks contrasting drastically with their black robes.

__

He is playing with me. I am his toy. A mouse to his cat. A pig to his butcher. 

Severus smiled inwardly. He would show him. _What is that Muggle term....I might be down, but I am not out. Interesting. Here I am thinking about the very people I was trained for the better part of my life to hate._

He laughed, his voice rising every second with amusement. The Death Eaters swished their robes with uncertainty. When Voldemort was angry, no one dared to laugh and at the moment, their Dark Lord was very infuriated.

"Severus," the most feared wizard since Grindelwald drawled in a friendly, yet menacing voice, "please share with the rest of us, gathered here. What is so funny about your current situation? Are you that eager to meet the afterlife?" Voldemort laughed cruelly and a few novice Death Eaters chortled stupidly. The older ones fingered their wands, ready to pull them out the second their leader gave any indication.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle," Severus said, savoring the slight flinch the notorious wizard gave. " I made a mistake years ago when I put my trust in you. I believed you could help me. I was under the illusion that you were in possession of infinite wisdom. Wisdom through which you could guide me, help me become a person I would be proud of". 

The Potions Master shook his head, amazed at the stupidity that he had shown by following the footsteps of Lord Voldemort. "I was a fool, but unlike these zombies," Severus jerked his head roughly towards the direction of the nearest Death Eater, a gangly lad with flaming red hair and a sprinkle of freckles on the hands holding tightly to his wand, "who are brainwashed to do your will, I have seen the light." He paused for effect, noticing that there was absolute silence. "I have found the greater good." 

"There is no good," Voldemort sneered. Severus snorted and Voldemort abruptly stopped speaking. The dark wizard walked to Severus, slowly closing the distance between them. Voldemort looked down at the bound man, staring into the Potions Master's intense coal like eyes. He held the ex Death Eater's gaze with fierce intensity, both burning with concentrated hatred for the other. Severus continued.

"There is only power and those too weak to see it right." Severus did not ask a question. He stated a fact with a bit of irony and mocking. Voldemort paused and the Death Eaters around him shifted uncomfortably. Lord Voldemort lifted his wand and pointed it straight at Severus Snape's heart.

"No one ridicules me." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You really have been out of touch these last few years, haven't you?" Voldemort ignored him and turned to his followers.

"Let this be a warning to all who think that I am someone to be trifled with." He turned back to the condemned man. Severus opened his mouth, no longer interested in speaking to the man in front of him. He was speaking to the gathered crowd.

"Look for the goodness in the world. The only thing your 'lord' wants from you is your loyalty. You are expendable. Remember Professor Quirrel. Remember the innocent people who lost their lives because they didn't have the same views. Remember the Prewitts. Remember the Bones. Remember the Pott-"

"_Avada Kedavra_."

Severus saw a flash of green light hurtle towards him in what seemed like slow motion. He had completed his job. He smiled broadly as the beams swirled around him.


	2. Just You

--Thanks to: Uglinessrox55, Ashliegh, Azriona, Faxton, and Sofia/3sh who reviewed this before.

-- Just a bit of mindless fluff, although there may be an actual story developing from this later on.

~~~~

Just You

~~~~~~

Harry Potter stared at himself in front of the mirror. He picked up a comb.

"Darling, there is nothing in this world that can tame that mop, that you call hair, on top of your head," the enchanted mirror in front of him said gaily.

"Who asked you?" Harry sighed as he put the comb down and foxed his tie. 

The mirror harrumphed. 

"Who would have thought," he asked the mirror, "that a Gryffindor would be celebrating a one year anniversary with a Slytherin? Blaise Zabini, no less!" he added. "I, for one, never thought that I could ever fancy Slytherin, especially after all the run-ins with Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. It's strange, though. I didn't even know the house Blaise was in, until she told me when we first talked to each other at a party celebrating my Quidditch teams victory at Hogsmede." 

"Hmmm, darling, " the mirror agreed, forgetting that Harry had insulted it a few moments ago. "So, where are you taking the girl? From the way that you are dressed, you must be doing something special!" 

Harry looked down at his dark suit that made his dark green eyes more prominent.

"Today is our anniversary," he explained. "I want everything to be spectacular, so I made reservations at an expensive wizard restaurant. Then we're going to a Muggle dance club that Bill Weasley told me about." 

He absentmindedly picked up his comb, but dropped it when the doorbell of his flat suddenly rang. Harry rushed out of the room and skidded to a stop in order to take a deep breath. Inhaling, he opened the door. 

"Hi," he said.

"Hullo, Harry," the woman in front of him said. "What's the big surprise?" she asked eagerly, leaning on the doorframe, her silver dress sparkling. Her hair was held up by two chopsticks, her feet covered in shiny high-heeled shoes and sparkling earrings that dangled from her ears. On closer inspection, Harry noticed that one of the chopsticks in her hair, was actually a wand. Harry grinned at Blaise, took her hand, and the two Disapparated away.

~~~~~

He stared at her. Harry could not figure out what the problem was. It had started when they had Apparated to the restaurant. Blaise had a smile on her face, but it quickly faded away when she opened her eyes. They sat at their table, with idle chatter. During an awkward pause, Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you like he food?" he asked awkwardly. 

Blaise glanced up at him.

"Yes. It's very good." 

She looked back down into her plate. They sat in silence. 

"I think we are done here," Blaise said suddenly, as she impatiently tapped her fork against her plate. 

Harry nodded as he fought to keep his temper in check. 

They paid the bill, and left.

At the club, Blaise showed much less interest than at the restaurant. She didn't seem to be having a good time.

"Is the music bothering you, then?" Harry asked, trying to spot what was wrong.

Blaise covered a yawn. "No, not really."

After spending ten minutes at the bar, listening to the DJ spin out song after song, Harry couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing Blaises' hand, they disappeared to his flat. As they arrived, Blaise stretched out on the sofa, while Harry paced around angrily. 

"What's _wrong_ with you?" he fumed. 

Blaise stared at him in surprise.

"What do you mean, Harry?" 

"I spent months planning this night," Harry informed her. "Reservations at an expensive restaurant and dancing - I thought you liked dancing!" he added. "From what I saw, you were not satisfied by _anything_ tonight!" 

He paused, a thought coming to him. He kneeled in front of the woman. 

"Is it me?" he asked anxiously. "Do you want to break up with me? Because if you do -" 

He was cut off as Blaise leaned forward and fastened her lips upon his. She moved back.

"Harry, I'm not going to break up with you!" she said, amused by Harry's thought. "You have done so much work for this night, and I feel badly for the way I've behaved, but -" 

She looked up and gazed into his eyes for a few moments before whispering, "I love you. The best gift you could give me is you. Instead of spending time with complete strangers, let's spend time with each other." 

They looked at each other for a long period of time, until Harry adopted a dreamy look on his face.

"Blaise," he murmured, leaning in for another kiss.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you too."


	3. The Sorting Hat

A/N: This is the reason why The sorting Hat was so quiet during the Feast in my story The Quest For Power. Go read it and leave a review. To get to the story, click my bio page. There's a link to the new and improved version.

Thanks to GlitterPunk, an angel's reflection, LadyRhiyana, Miwi, Bish, and Contia Mirian who reviewed this before.

~Many thanks to all those who have reviewed or will review or just reading (but reviewing would be nice) chapters. These stories are for you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Sorting Hat

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
I have failed.  
  
I am in the Great Hall and I should start my song, but I can't. I look into the faces of the students sitting at the tables and all I can see is the pain that many have suffered by the hand of Voldemort. Clumsy Longbottom, the Bones daughter, the Prewitts son, and The Boy Who Lived Potter. The suffering they have gone through.  
  
I was supposed to be smart. I was supposed know where to put everyone when the founders agreed to leave me the important role of settling students into their respective houses.  
  
They didn't know they left a complete failure.  
  
******** _flashback to a sorting 50 years ago_  
  
When Tommy put me on his head, he began to beseech me  
  
"Don't put me in Slytherin. Put me in Ravenclaw," he asked. The reign of Grindlewald had just ended and everyone knew the Dark Wizard came from the Serpent's Den along with many of his followers. Tommy, a frail boy scorned by his father, wanted to be put in the same house as his late mother.  
  
"I can see your cleverness, but you aren't willing to study hard enough to be in that house," I mused. "Those Ravenclaws are a sharp bunch. They rather study than play."  
  
"Then put me in Gryffindor," he ordered. I refused.  
  
"No, you're too cunning for that house. That house are known for bravery because they are willing to jump into the face of danger. You would rather check your options and pick the best one."  
  
"Fine..I'll take Hufflepuff. Please..just don't.." He trailed off, his voice growing in panic as his options were being shot down as I chuckled gently.  
  
"Come now, boy. You could do much better than Hufflepuff." I admonished. This conversation needed to end. I had other students to sort.  
  
"No!! Please.. I don't want to be in --"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Don't worry kid," I yelled to him above the applause and my being yanked off his head. "You got the power to be something great."  
  
I wish to Merlin that I had put him somewhere else.  
  
******** back to present day  
  
I awaken from my daydream.  
  
The children are getting restless and even the teachers are looking worried. I remember the job I have and break out into song. After the Sorting, I am placed near the Headmaster. I look out into the faces of the students, especially the new ones. I listened to them and tried to put them in the houses they asked for. After my mistake with Thomas Riddle, I am wary of my job. Harry Potter had the power to be great in Slytherin and I was set to put him there his first year, until I remembered what happened to an orphan 50 years ago. I ended up putting Potter in Gryffindor. If I had listened to Tom, maybe Voldemort would never have been born, surrounded by those eager to satiate their own needs. Now Voldemort is back, instilling fear into those in the magical community.  
  
Merlin help us all. 


	4. An Hour in Muggle London

****

Author notes: Dedicated to filledwithfire for giving me the idea. Also dedicated to kinkykat101star and Ashlee_Radcliffe_01 for pushing me to write and the A.G.O.F. members at Fiction Alley. Lots of thanks to my wonderful betas...you know who you are!  
The picture (follow the link) belongs to Ranja. Thanks for letting me use the picture! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fred Weasley strolled down an uncrowded street for his Muggle Studies class assignment. His professor had told all the students to spend an hour in the Muggle World. Fred had taken the assignment seriously and had put on jeans and a T- shirt, his wand securely hidden in the pocket of the sports jacket his father had given to him.

The young wizard was walking through a nice suburban area, when _it _happened.

A sprinkler turned on, shooting water upon a green lawn . Fred scrambled away in fear. The sprinkler suddenly went off. Fred balked, confusion written all over his face. "What, in the name of Merlin´s beard, was _that_," he asked himself warily. He looked around nervously at the empty street and returned his attention to the matter at hand.

He edged onto the lawn, timidly sliding one foot in front of the other. Then, he dropped to his knees, examining the grass intently. Fred prodded the spray head of the sprinkler, when it went off again. The boy scrambled back, watching liquid pour out of the object. 

"What is this thing?" he asked as the sprinkler turned off again. He paused as he heard a 

hissing sound from behind him. Dreading what he was about to see, Fred turned and realized there were more of those _things_ located on the lawn and _all _of them were spewing the same substance. Squeaking, Fred turned to run off the lawn, but all the 

objects were discharging the same material. He was trapped.

"Better make a run for it." Holding his breath, Fred darted through the streams and stopped, surprised. He stuck his hand out and let the liquid dribble into it. He gasped. "It´s just water. That _thing_...all it does is sprout _water_!" He smiled, ignoring the fact water had plastered his hair to his scalp. His brain was whirling, then suddenly clicked. He grinned, his eyes suddenly glinting with fiendish glee. He just had a brilliant idea...

***********

Fred stood on the back porch of the Burrow, beaming. He leaned back and surveyed, very satisfied with his work. He then opened the door to the house. "My dear family," he called. "Please come join me outside on the lawn. I have a surprise for you." The Weasleys appeared at the door - eldest to youngest.

"What do you need," Percy called, polishing his glasses on his shirt.

"Just stand in the middle of the yard . . .yes . . . that´s it." Fred leaned on the door as he encouraged his dubious family outside into the open air. He quickly brought out his wand and muttered a spell. Water jetted out of the sprinkler he had installed by magic. His family shrieked and stampeded away from the stream. Fred repeated the charm for the other sprinklers, laughing as he watched the antics of his family.

"We´ll get you later, Fred!" Ron called as he ran by.

Fred sat back, breathless with laughter" and sat back. "Hey," he shouted to his youngest brother, "that´s life!"


	5. One Night

This is a short ficlet that came from a challenge located at Fiction Alley. I have no idea if I followed the rules to the right extent, but I don't really care as it was fun to write! The rules besides, theme/plot, length(250-1500 words) and mechanics:

Characterisation of Ginny: 35 marks overall 

·15 for manipulation 

·10 for whorism 

·10 for portrayal (which includes IC-ness)

  
Characterisation of Draco: 25 overall 

·15 for submissiveness 

·10 for portrayal

  
Style & overall enjoyment: 20   
//100   
  
Extra marks for: 

·Polygamy on either side, esp. if it's with Harry and/or Tom Riddle. Most points awarded if you can somehow fit in Draco/Tom without making it entirely silly 

·Involving Lucius and/or Narcissa, esp. if it contains Lucius/Narcissa as a pairing

Yep. Now moving on to One Night (I'm so original, aren't I?)

~~~

As Harry's arm wrapped around her shoulders, she watched another with clouded brown eyes as he opened the letter and read it. She watched as he ran a hand through his slicked blond hair, stood and left the Great Hall, his confident swagger, his knowing smirk, and mocking blue eyes - as if he owned the world. She tucked a strand of red hair behind her left ear. The movement made her presence aware to the boy next to her.

"I love you, Ginny. You know that don't you?" Harry whispered, huskily, nuzzling the girl's shoulder. 

She nodded. "I know you do, Harry. Now, go on to your Quidditch practice." The boy pecked her on the cheek and left. She watched him go, and turned her attention at the empty chair across the room where students were clad in robes with green crests.

"This will be almost too easy, she whispered. A faint smile graced her lips.

~~~

"Professor Snape," the red head said, leaning against the Potions room doorframe. 

The greasy haired man looked up. "Miss. Weasley --"

"Call me Ginny. We're not in class."

"-- I presume you know it is after school hours?"

Ginny moved from the doorframe and walked to the middle of the room. "Why, yes, Sir. I am aware of the time." She came up to his table, eyes focused upon the man in front of her. "It's just that I'm having trouble," she leaned upon the desk, "sleeping." She grinned.

"I am not, in case you haven't noticed, Madame Pompfrey. Go to the Hospital Wing and ask her for a Sleeping Drought."

Ginny tapped her chin, eyes wandering to the shelves of jars, "I could, but I thought to myself why go all the way across the castle, when I could just go down some flights of stairs and end up here?" She licked her bottom lip. "The sooner you give me the drought, which I'm sure you have, the sooner I'll be on my way." Snape stared at his pupil, stood, and disappeared into his office. Ginny quickly turned to a wall, her eyes drawn to a certain bottle with murky liquids. She grabbed it, and stuffed it into a bag slung over her shoulder just as her teacher reappeared. "Thank you," she replied at his gruff "Here", and left the room. Instead of going to her dorm, she went outside to Hagrid's hut. The half giant and his dog were gone on some trip. Ginny really did not care. She had other things on her mind. The girl swung the door open and slipped in and faced the one occupant, the blond -- Draco Malfoy. They stared at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here Sister of Weasel?"

"Shut up, Malfoy and drink this," she replied as she threw him the bottle she had taken and answered the unasked question. "I rather not have your little fishes making homes in my river, if you get what I mean." The boy's eyes widened, and he quickly drowned the bottle. After he finished, he grabbed for the girl, but Ginny danced away.

"Don't be a naughty boy, Malfoy. What would your mother say?" She laughed. "Get on the bed," the girl commanded.

Draco lifted an eyebrow, "what makes you think you can boss me around like that, Weasley?"

Ginny pouted. "Well, if you would listen, this would go a whole lot smoother." She unbuttoned her robe, revealing white flesh. "Wouldn't it?" She tilted her head, red hair falling across her face.

Draco stretched upon the bed, a grin evident on his face, "well, the little Weasley has _spark_!"

"I said shut _up_, Malfoy!" Ginny towered over him. She laid beside him and touched his face. "Oh, I'm going to have fun with you, Tom," she uttered softly. 

"My name," Draco muttered, rubbing his hands on Ginny's body, "isn't --"

Ginny cut him off with a searing kiss. "Your name for tonight is Tom." She pressed her lips demandingly upon his. 

They writhed together for hours, sensations swirling, dancing, twirling as the night lasted until they were both spent.

Ginny stood and wrapped her robe around her body. "See you around Malfoy," she said as she slipped out the door.


	6. Hogwarts

-This is a 'missing chapter' from The Quest of Power (new edition) which should be up soon. 

-Thanks to my betas and all those who have reviewed. I love you all! wipes away tears and waves

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

cHogwarts/c

As they boarded the train, the students laughter turned to silence. Everyone going to Hogwarts, except the first years, were remembering the horror of the last part of the Triwizard Tournament. The students remembered finding out that for an entire year, there was an impostor in their midst. The one and only famous Auror, Mad Eye Moody, was forced to live inside a magical trunk while a Death Eater paraded around as the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher for ten months.

They remembered how Harry Potter became the fourth person in a competition limited to only three. Some remembered guiltily, especially the Hufflepuffs, how they reacted to the Boy Who Lived by wearing buttons denouncing Harry as a fake -- an impostor.

They relieved memories of the French veela, Fleur Delacour, and Quidditch star, Viktor Krum, being levitated out of the Third Task, stunned. They sat in silence as Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts Champions, disappeared from the Quidditch field. There was an uproar when a bruised boy with dazed green eyes appeared holding tightly to the body of a tall Hufflepuff and carrying a trophy in one hand.

Many students were horrified to hear their beloved Dumbledore stand so forlornly in the Great Hall and proclaim that He Who Must Not Be Named was back from exile. Many students, and some of the teachers, refused to believe the Headmaster. Instead, they blamed Harry.

He just wanted attention...obviously couldn't get enough of being the Boy Who Lived...

The others who listened to Dumbledore had mixed emotions. First there was shock, then there was fear, then there was feeling of bravery from all the houses. They all had reasons to fight against Voldemort's second reign. Together, everyone from different houses would make a formidable team. The Gryffindors were known for not backing down to anything, Ravenclaw could use their minds successfully to think of plans, while Hufflepuffs kept everyone together by being even tempered and loyal to the cause. The Slytherins also churned out a few people desperate to get away from The Dark Lord. All of them wanted to live their lives the way _they_ wanted.

*****

Without saying anything, Hermione and Ron stood before Harry as if they were bodyguards when they left the horseless carriages. Ginny laid a supportive hand on the orphaned boy's arm. Harry flashed the three a thankful grin and they all entered Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After the students second year and up had settled at their respective tables, the first years filled in behind Hagrid, the half giant, their faces shining with awe and fear of teachers, students, and the spectacular Great Hall. Professor McGonagall stood up, hair swept up in a tight bun. She pulled out a stool and an old, battered hat. Then she placed both objects in the center of the room and stepped back. For a while there was silence and murmurs began to break out among the students. Even the teachers began to look a little worried. Suddenly, the hat twitched and rip near the rim hurriedly broke into song:

__

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown

Whose names are still well known

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own House, for each

Did value different virtues that they wanted preached

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave of heart

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set the mighty lions apart

You might become a Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal

Those badgers are true

And unafraid of toil

Then there's bird's view Ravenclaw 

If you have the mind

They are full of wit and learning

That's where to find that kind

Of course there's crafty Slytherin

That's a place to make friends

The snake house uses any means

To achieve their ends.

The founders made me to be put about your ears

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your head

And tell you where you belong!

The Sorting Hat stopped speaking, and the room was filled with applause. After the noise had died down, Professor McGonagall stood up and called the first student to the front of the room.

"HUFFLEPUFF!!" the Hat called out over the loud cheers of the badger table. The next person went up and the next, and the next. The last person to go was a boy named....

"Barnaby Whelan" Professor McGonagall called, rolling up her parchment. The Hall broke out in quiet whispers as the young boy made his way up to the front of the room. Harry watched and gave Hermione a puzzled look.

"He looks...kind of like... Cedric," he muttered to himself. Parvati Patil who was sitting across from Harry leaned in, whispering in a conspirational voice.

"Cedric's parents are divorced and his mother remarried. Barnaby is Cedric Diggory's step brother." She leaned away to talk to Lavender Brown, leaving Harry with a dazed expression on his face. Barnaby was still sitting on the stool, obviously holding a conversation with the Hat. Finally, the Hat called:"RAVENCLAW!" Applause was heard as the boy jumped off the stool and sat beside Head Girl Cho Chang. Harry watched the two hug. Dumbledore stood up after McGonagall put away the hat and the stool.

"Students, I welcome you to a year at Hogwarts. Before we eat, I must say something important...._goggleplex, tucks, piggly wiggly_. Now I must say Bon Apetit to the delicious food set in front of you." With that food suddenly appeared in front of the students. The first years gasped in amazement and Justin Flinch--Fletchy whooped as he grabbed the platter in front of him. 

Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry glanced at each other before quickly picking up their utensils. Dumbledore had just given them a secret Order of the Phoenix message to the members located in the school. To the untrained mind, and any spies inside the building, it seemed like Dumbledore was being his old, crazy self, but the last few words meant the members were about to have their first meeting in an hour. 

Conversations could be heard around the room as people ate their fill. Ron and Ginny were talking about Quidditch. Hermione was preaching to Dean and Shamus about the wonders of SPEW with Colin Creevy who had joined her organization last year. Neville was moaning to anyone who would listen about his lost toad Trevor, while some third years were having a heated discussion on the new DADA teacher (Arabella Figg) and Potion teacher (Archie Dublumes). Harry glanced at the Ravenclaw table and his eyes immediately swept towards two people in particular. Cho sat there, a smile on her face, as she spoke with Barnaby.

Maybe it isn't so bad...Cho and Barnaby had some time to move on with their lives, Harry tried to convince himself. Then he received a good look at their eyes. He shut his own. 

__

Eyes really are_ the window to the soul._

Both Ravenclaw students had eyes that seemed dead to the world. Both conversed with a cheerful voice and walked with authority, but sadness was evident when the two thought no one was watching. Harry knew that the best he could hope for with either Ravenclaw was friendship. He knew that anytime the two looked at him, they would always see the death of a person they loved dearly.

For Barnaby, an older brother...a person to admire and proudly say "That's _my_ big brother your cheering for ... the captain of a Quidditch team ... that's my _brother_". 

As for the other Ravenclaw, Cho and Cedric had given their love to each other. Cho had let the man capture her heart and it was shattered the moment Cedric took his last breath. 

Harry looked away.

*****

Later on, the students were in their respective common rooms trying to finish homework or settle into school mode. All were there except for a few who had been called for a rendezvous as the cause for Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"This is not an official meeting....it's more of a get together," Dumbledore explained to the assembled group. "When you are called to be part of a special mission, I want you all to be comfortable with your partner or partners if need be." 

One boy raised a hand. "How long do we have to be in here," he asked nervously. "I told my friends I was going to the Library, but I'm not sure they bought it. I know they are going to start asking questions about my where abouts soon..."He trailed off. 

Dumbledore raised a hand and addressed the entire room. "First of, you will all be receiving Time Turners. Time Turners will allow you to repeat hours of the day without you missing any of your classes. This way you can keep yourself in school and still have time to practice fighting in the Order. If you are unsure how they work, ask me. Right now, there should be no worries of uninvited students popping into the Great Hall." Dumbledore continued calmly. "Many of you went to the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago, correct?" People nodded or murmured in assent.

"Ah...so that's how he's done it," Hermione breathed.

"What? How has he done it," Ronald asked with knitting his eyebrows.

"Dumbledore has warded the Hall with a busy spell. Like the spells that kept the Muggles away the time we went to see the World Cup." Seeing Ron and Harry's still perplexed looks, the bushy haired girl was about to continue, but was interrupted by a male voice.

"There's a ward around the Great Hall, so anyone coming near here suddenly remembers something important and rushes away without coming in."

"_Neville_," the group exclaimed. Neville reddened. 

"Hi guys," he said softly. "I know it seems weird that I'm at a place like this. Believe me, I was surprised when I was invited to join this organization, but I wanted to do something right for once in my life." He paused, debating whether to go on. He continued. "My...my parents were Aurors and they were... they were tortured when they were caught by Death Eaters." Neville glanced quickly at the horror stricken faces of all listening, except for Harry who gave Neville a comforting look. The boy took courage from that and went on.

"They're not dead. They're just at St. Mungos where they have been since I was a baby. My parents don't recognize me and I was thinking that I could, well ... maybe, carry on the family tradition of fighting evil or something." His voice that had been strong throughout the speech was barley above a whisper by the end.

"Oh, how... _Gryffindoric_," a voice drawled from behind Ron. They turned and saw:

"_Malfoy_," Ron spat, "what are you doing here?"

"Obviously the same thing as you Weasel." He smirked as two red-haired students faces contorted in anger.

"You evil, stuck up, little Slytherin git. How the hell did _you_ get into an organization like _this_," Ron continued, drawing out his wand. Draco looked at him and smirked.

"Careful where you point that thing, weasel. Don't want you to be burping up slugs all night," the blond replied calmly as he walked away. Ron stared at the retreating back with a look of loathing.

"Ignore him, Ron," Ginny sighed, "the Headmaster's looks like he's about to speak again." 

Dumbledore turned to the assembled people. "It's getting late and I for one, am very tired. We all have a big day in front of us and I would rather face it refreshed and awake after a good night." 

They were dismissed.


	7. Draco Malfoy's Bed

A/N: Random plot bunny Adux from FA gave. I wrote it awhile ago (before OotP)and just found it today. Go figure.

~~~~~~

For seven years I stayed with him. I've spent years of my life listening to him whine about some little Gryffindor snot named Potty, a Mudblood _named_ Mudblood, and a red head Weasel. Dumbledore never paid me for all the grief that I had to go through, although I shouldn't complain.   
  
From his first few years, Draco used to eat candies sent from home and gotten from Hogsmede under my covers. Then he'd leave crumbs there. Believe me when I say, it's rather uncomfortable to be itchy between the sheets.  
  
For all the boasting Draco does about how suave he is around the girls, he's never once brought a girl to me. The only thing that shares his bed with frequency is a stuffed teddy bear that croons "You are my Sunshine" softly in his ear. He just locks the door and reads, letting out different pitched moans every few seconds, for the benefit of the boys in his year.  
  
The House Elves had to cart away Vincent Crabbe's bed when the boy and Millicent Bulstrode became a bit more . . . _ahem_ . . . personal in their fifth year. I shudder trying to imagine the pain Vincent's bed went through. Dumbledore sent Vincent's bed to a Cot Club, where beds normally spend the summer when the students are gone, for some relaxation. When Vincent's bed came back, he found out that Vincent and Millicent were had gotten closer as the months passed and were currently inseparable. The bed broke down again. Poor sap. Haven't seen him since.  
  
Here's another problem with Master Malfoy. Hair gel. How much gel does that boy need? With that pale skin and slicked hair, he looks like a vampire. No student will ever want to sleep on me again! Hmmm . . . that might not be such a bad thing.  
  
For such an annoying kid, I know he loves me. I can tell by the way he snuggles into me at night. He always comes back to me. He might sleep on the beach or somewhere else, but I know he'll always be back. No one is as soft and cushy as I am.   



End file.
